The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing scented foam, specifically polyurethane foam or any type of porous foam having fragrance mixed in the foam during manufacture as well as added to the foam in the form of scented particles after it has been cured and cut into a planar sheet.
Polyurethane foams have several characteristics besides easy manufacture and low cost that make them attractive for a number of uses. Good resilience and chemical resistance as well as light weight and good thermal insulating properties have made these foams popular for use as bedding, upholstery, automobile padding and carpet underlay.
One drawback in the use of polyurethane foams is the odor that is released by the foams. Many people find the distinctive odor associated with these foams unpleasant. This odor is particularly objectionable when new carpet and padding is installed due to the large area exposed in a closed interior space. This odor does not dissipate quickly and is often quite detectable for some weeks after installation.
To counteract or overcome the odor released by polyurethane or other synthetic foams having a volatile component which is released over a period of time, a pleasing scent may be added to the porous foam, including foam rubber. The prolonged release of the fragrance in certain products such as cushions is particularly desirable. Heretofore, however, the scents or fragrances added tend to dissipate quickly and then the original objectionable odor becomes dominant throughout the environment.